This invention relates generally to so-called quick connect couplings for rapidly connecting a pair of fluid-carrying conduits in a substantially leak-free manner. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved, simplified, and inexpensive quick connect coupling particularly designed for connection and disconnection of conduits, such as ordinary garden hose or the like.
Quick connect couplings in general are well known for quickly and releasably connecting a pair of fluid-carrying conduits or pipes in end-to-end relation, thereby providing a single elongated flow path for the fluid, yet permitting rapid separation of the conduits whenever desired. Typically, the coupling comprises slidably interfitting male and female members adapted for respective connection to adjacent ends of a pair of the conduits and associated with a releasable locking mechanism for retaining the male and female members in locked relation.
Quick connect couplings are commonly used to releasably connect ordinary garden hose or the like wherein the coupling is required to withstand relatively low fluid pressures without leakage. In this type of environment, it is highly desirable to provide a coupling constructed from a minimum number of components formed inexpensively from molded plastic or the like with a geometry permitting connection or disconnection with minimum difficulty or manipulation of parts. At the same time, however, the coupling must be sufficiently strong to withstand axial forces encountered during normal use without breakage or undesired separation.
A variety of quick connect coupling designs have been proposed in an effort to meet the design criteria set forth above. For example, according to one common hose coupling design, the male and female members are associated with a twist lock device wherein the coupling is connected by inserting the male member into the female member and then twisting the members relative to each other to seat lock tabs within locking recesses. With this type of coupling, however, the requisite twisting movement imparts a corresponding twist to the hoses which typically have a flexible plastic or rubber construction tending to return to an untwisted state thereby unlocking the coupling.
Alternative quick connect couplings for hoses have therefore been proposed wherein the male and female members can be locked or unlocked without twisting movement, such as those devices depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,727 and 4,216,982. However, devices of this type have generally included relatively complex locking mechanisms having a relatively large number of mechanical parts thereby increasing the cost of the coupling and the likelihood of mechanical failure. Alternatively, these devices have included relatively simple locking mechanisms which are particularly difficult to align properly for connecting and disconnecting movement or which include relatively small and frequently beveled interengageable locking surfaces such that the coupling is unable to withstand significant axial loads during use without separation or breakage.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the art by providing a simplified quick connect coupling design, particularly for use with ordinary garden hose and the like, wherein the coupling is formed from a minimum number of inexpensive components configured for quick and easy connection and disconnection and wherein the coupling is capable of withstanding relatively high axial loads during use without risk of separation or breakage.